


Confession

by MissCricket



Series: Life's A Sin [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCricket/pseuds/MissCricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen dozes off in the Confessional booth, and wakes up to some naughty confessions from the school do-gooder.</p><p>A/N: One in a series of interconnected one shots about the naughty young adults at this religious school. Modernish AU while still being Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“Forgive me Maker for I have sinned. It has been three days since my last confession.”

Cullen started from his thoughts, blinking rapidly as realised that he had practically drifted off in one of the confessional booths and that someone had come in and taken the closed door to mean that one of the Brothers, Sisters or Mothers was there taking confession.

For a frantic moment he considered just running, pushing open the heavy oak panelled door and ducking out to the church and bolting out and back into the school proper. It wasn’t lights out yet in the Dormitories...he wouldn’t be in trouble...

But there was no way he’d get out of here before the other side’s occupant saw who he was. And he recognised that voice.

Sebastian Vael.

Rumours had him pegged as entering the Chantry brotherhood soon after school ended, taking his vows and becoming one of the chaste sons of the Maker. Others whispered of depravity, wickedness and a talented mouth. But no one knew the truth...and here he was.

Wanting to confess his sins.

And Cullen would hear them.

“Speak my child.” He murmured huskily, trying to disguise his voice, “What sins have you committed?”

“Brother...” Sebastian’s voice, that burring Starkhaven accent curling around the words, “I have committed the sin of lust.”

Maker’s breath.

Cullen felt his pants tighten slightly, “In thought or deed my child?”

“Both, brother. I have coveted the physical flesh of some of my fellow students, watched them with avarice. And I have lain with both a man and a woman.”

“You have lain with a man and a woman and coveted others in the three days since your last confession?” Cullen had to press the palm of his hand down against his erection, arousal curling through him. The thought of Sebastian...

“Yes brother. One of the girls in the school...we spent an afternoon on the lake of the school...on one of the boats. There I pleasured her with my mouth and fingers until she came, right there under the Maker’s blue sky.”

Fuck...

Heat spiked through Cullen’s body, sizzling along his veins, burning a flush up his neck and face. He could see it, Sebastian between a girl’s slender thighs, licking her hungrily as she writhed on the wooden bottom of the boat. The sun burnished through Sebastian’s auburn hair and those bright blue eyes gleamed...

“And the man...?” his voice sounded husky, even to his ears.

“He pleasured me brother...right where you are sitting now....”

Wait...

...what?

“You...with someone here?”

Maker’s epic sized balls of fire!

“Yes...” Sebastian’s voice filled the confession box even though his voice was at a whisper.

“You defiled the s-sanctity of the c-church?” He couldn’t take any more, hand slipping into his pants, and unzipping it quietly so that he could stroke himself.

“I enjoyed it.” The words were practically purred through the mesh, “I want to confess and be absolved of my sins...but how can I when...I loved every second of it.”

He had to bite down on his hand at that, but finally managed in a somewhat normal tone, “And the thoughts...?”

“Surely you have eyes brother.” Sebastian purred, and Cullen could hear his tongue wetting his lips, “All the gorgeous men and women at this school. So many...temptations.”

He almost moaned ‘yes’ but caught himself.

“There is a young man I covet. Virtuous, passionate...beautiful.” Sebastian’s voice was as seductive as a demon’s, curling around him, setting his nerves aflame, “He does not see me...but oh I want him.”

“What thoughts do you have?” Cullen whispered, hand squeezing around his length once, twice.

“I thought about him when I was here with that man. I think about him during classes, I think about him when I see him bend over...I watch him...he’s sporty, athletic. Plays on the school soccer team...”

The soccer team?

“Who...?”

He found himself asking even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“Cullen...” Sebastian’s voice was a low moan, a husky tortured sound that made him want to come right there and then. “How can I cleanse myself brother? The things I want to do to him...no good chantry man would think these thoughts.”

Cullen had to disagree at this point.

“Give penance my s-son.” He gritted out. “Pray here in the chantry during your free time tomorrow, and may the peace cleanse your soul.”

“Thank you brother.”

“Maker bless you...” and he was coming, white lights exploding behind his eyes and cry muffled by the hand shoved into his mouth.

By the time he came down...Sebastian had gone, leaving Cullen feeling both euphoric and...vaguely dirty.


End file.
